


Światło

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Bromance, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Piekło spowijał mrok.

Był to naturalny stan rzeczy, bo nie było żadnego źródła światła.

Było to smutne, przerażające, pełne bólu, rozpaczy, cierpień i krwi miejsce. Na rusztowaniach wisiały dusze, torturowane wciąż i wciąż przez wieczność. 

I wtedy Juliet przywlokła duszę Deana Winchestera. Oczywiście, że zrobiła to Juliet, ona nie bała się w przeciwieństwie do reszty ogarów.

Bo dusza Deana jaśniała. Była świetlista i ciepła, lekko zabrudzona, ale wciąż biała, piękna, _zachwycająca_.

Dostał ją Alastair. Wszystkie demony w piekle mu zazdrościły. One, jak i inne dusze odwracały się często by nacieszyć oczy przyjemnym, ciepłym blaskiem. Czasem nawet przychodziły popatrzeć, jak demon rozdziera duszę na strzępy, a następnego dnia ona znów jest tak samo biała i jaśniejąca.

Jedyne światło w całym Piekle.

Crowley uważał, że to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką widział w całym swoim demonicznym życiu.

Wiele, wiele lat później, już na Ziemi, Crowley patrzy na martwego Winchestera, leżącego na łóżku. Wie, że gdy włoży mu Pierwsze Ostrze w dłoń, to światło w nim zniknie, być może bezpowrotnie. Waha się, bo doceniał urok tej duszy. Mimo to, niszczy ją. W końcu tu jest więcej światła.

— Otwórz oczy, Deanie Winchesterze. Zobacz, to co ja. Poczuj, tak, jak ja. I chodźmy powyć razem do Księżyca.


End file.
